Long Way From Home Redone
by SlashObsessed420
Summary: One-shot. Spoilers for 3x07. I changed a scene from tonight's episode (not very Mandy friendly) and added the ending I wished that would happen. Hope you enjoy!


A/N: Spoilers for 3x07. I changed a scene from tonight's episode (not very Mandy friendly) and added the ending I wished that would happen. Hope you enjoy!

Ian POV

I can't stop thinking about Mickey. If he is ok and where the hell he was holding up at the moment. Sneaking by his house waiting for Terry to be gone long enough for me to sneak in and try to talk to him. I know he would be pissed that I was there but it didn't matter he wasn't there. Walking with Lip talking about Fiona wanting custody of us and on our way to go get a will was at least a distraction.

I see Mandy's arms snake around Lip. Good maybe she will have some insight. "Have you seen Mickey? He has been missing and he owes me 50 bucks."

"He'll be on his feet soon." Lip is curious now. "What happened?" I walk ahead of them a little trying distance myself from the conversation.

"My dad pistol whipped him." How could she be so careless in her words. Lip still needs more. He is prodding. "Why?"

"Since when does anyone need a reason to pistol whip Mickey?" I can't just keep walking like nothing is wrong anymore. I stop looking at Mandy. My abruptness makes them stop too. "You don't know shit about anything Mandy and you're acting like a heartless bitch." I say it straight in her face. Lip looks stunned. "Woa dude back off her."

Mandy looks angry and hurt but she doesn't say anything. I step back and walk away as fast as I can going back the way we came. I have to find him. I need him. I'm on a mission now.

Took me a while to check all his spots. He wasn't shooting under the El and now time for the rooftop. Running up the stairs I think about what I would even say to him. Who knows I guess I'll just figure it out when the time comes. Looking around I spot him across the way shooting intently. I knew it.

He sees me but he doesn't look. I walk around to his left side so I can at least see some of the damage. "So uh... thanks to me.. you have been pistol-whipped and shot in the ass." Bang! He fires his gun in response. Fuck that was stupid to say. "I just want to make sure you're ok." Bang! Again. I have to talk about this and I want it to be with him. "I uh.. can't stop thinking about it... what happened." He just stands there. "Would you at least look at me!" Another bang. He isn't going to talk to me. "Fine!" I walk away slowly even though I know he won't try to stop me. I hear him empty the clip instead.

Finally we are all back home. Racing into the house I am happy as hell. At least something good happened today. Going to the pool with the others and taking my mind off of everything is all I need. It feels good all of us back together and loving it. The water is chilly but amazing. All of us Gallaghers fighting playfully in the water. Mandy comes up but I don't look at her. I can't. I feel to bad that she has no idea why I still feel mad. I know Micky is a dick but he doesn't deserve being pistol whipped by his own dad no matter what the circumstances. She joins Lip in the pool ignoring me as well.

After we started getting pruned skin we still didn't leave the pool. We had too much energy to take out still. I heard someone clear their throat. I look to where everybody's eyes are. Mickey. Why would he be here and when other people are home? He looks uncomfortable. He hesitates darting his eyes around. He looks like he is about to bail. Making my way over to the side of pool fast before he fled. 'What are you doing here?"

"I uh went home and packed my shit. Was on my way to a buddy of mines to crash and stopped to uh.." His hands goes through his hair as fidgets. ".. to talk" It is barely a mumble. His eyes won't meet mine. He is here and wants to talk. That is either really bad or really good. I hop out of the pool everybody still has eyes on us but I ignore it just like Mickey is. I nod toward the back door for him to follow me grabbing a towel on my way.

Leading him up to my room was kind of wierd and I bet he thought that too but we needed privacy. Maybe that is why he didn't argue with it. I don't get dressed. I just dry off so I can sit down."Soo.. what did you want to say? Or did you just want to make me do all the effort while you just shut me out when I try to talk to you?" Cheap shot I know but it is already out my mouth. He sighs. He isn't mad at the jab. "I just.. w-wanted to tell you that I am ok and that I moved out of HIS house." He fidgets some more and I can tell it's not all he is here for but he might chicken out. So I bait him."And?" He rolls his eyes my way. "What else?" "Fuck you is what else!" He is teasing. It broke the ice as we laughed about it.

His serious face returns fast though. "Ian I just want to figure out how we can fix this. We have to be so fucking careful it is going to be hard. Just because I moved out doesn't mean Terry is going to forgt about this. I mean... unless we just say fuck it and cut our loses now." My eyes go up in surprise. Shit now i'm worried. I stand up and get in front of him forcing his face up with my hands so I can look him in the eyes. I have to so I know I can trust what comes out of his mouth. "Do you want to say fuck it? Am I really just a warm mouth to you?" I see regret in his eyes. So he does regret it. Yes that is good. But he stays silent. "Please say something!"

He isn't shutting down yet or my hands wouldn't still be on his face forcing him to look me in the eyes. "No I don't." He slides out of my grip and looks away. " Even though it would be a hell of a lot easier I don't think that ok? I just had to say it at the time. I don't want to say fuck it because I don't think I could stay away. Especially since we work together almost everyday."

I hear his words but I still want proof. Proof that he wants this the same way I want it. I reach for his shoulder and spin him back around. "Then kiss me." He looks confused. "What? Shut the hell up Gallager." He doesn't realize how serious I actually am. "I mean it Mickey. I have to know ok? I have to know what you can't tell me so so it!" Silence and heavy breathing. "Mickey?!" He curses under his breath but doesn't yell. He looks mad but I don't care. In a flash of a second his lips conect with mine. It was nothing like the first kiss we had that was short and soft. This was everything. Passion and pain. Hard and mild at the same time. His tongue parts my lips and plunges in with every ounce of emotion he could possibly show anybody. My arms go intstinctivly around his kneck and he doesn't care just grips my hips closer and pulls me up against him as much as he can. Teeth, tongue and lips crashing against each other in harmony for what seemed like hours. Everything was going to be ok. He just told me he loved me with one kiss. Everything is going to be ok.


End file.
